


Waking Up With You

by RegalPixieDust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPixieDust/pseuds/RegalPixieDust
Summary: Wednesday for OQ Prompt Party. Prompt 102: Bedsharing.The best part of Regina's day is waking up with Robin.





	Waking Up With You

Before Robin, Regina could have counted on one hand the number of times she’d woken up in the arms of a man she loves. With him, she wakes with absolutely no desire to move a single muscle, and it’s easily the most treasured part of her day. 

Sure, she loves when they link their fingers over the breakfast table, listening to Roland rattle off his excitement for the day or Henry ramble happily about his upcoming adventures. She loves when Robin shows up unexpectedly with her favourite lunch at the office or when she comes home after a stressful day to the adorable destruction in her kitchen after the boys have tried to help Robin make her dinner.

And the  _ sex _ . The sex is great. It’s greater than great, especially the kind that leaves them breathing heavily and slick with a sheer afterglow, but in her mind, absolutely nothing compares to the feeling of waking up next to him. It’s something she just couldn’t do without.

His arms are almost always wound tightly around her body, his palms flat against her bare skin, keeping her warm as she listens to the rhythm of his heartbeat play the softest melody that accompanies his breathing. Her eyes tend to flutter open just as the sun starts to stream inside their bedroom, deep ambers and pinks shining through the glass and peeking through the slit in the curtains. She’ll usually cozy in close to him, graze her fingernails over the soft skin of his bicep, and inhale deeply. Nothing is sweeter than the way his hair smells in the morning. It smells entirely like  _ him _ , not the shampoo that reminds her of him after a shower than lingers for the rest of the day. His morning hair, it’s earthy and calming, refreshing and clean; it’s  _ Robin. _

And then there’s the moment he wakes up too. She can always tell by the way he squeezes her in securely, usually with his own gentle inhale against her hair or delicate peck to her hairline with warm lips. He’ll half-laugh through a complaint about the sun being too bright or how that having to get out of bed should be a considered a crime. She’ll laugh with him, twisting and turning to lie flat against him, chest to chest, and gaze into his icy blues, savouring the pure intimacy before the world catches up with them.

That’s when she’ll crane her neck up to press her lips to his, a gentle kiss to remind her that he’s not just a dream she’d had the night before, and Robin will always try his luck and flip them over carefully. He doesn’t care how the comforter will twist and tangle between them, he’ll just kiss her back ardently with roaming hands and mumbled  _ I love you _ ’s until life comes knocking at their bedroom door; more often than not, that knock arrives in the form of their youngest eagerly awaiting the beginning of a new day.

Waking up with him is perfect. It makes falling asleep that tiny bit easier. She knows that she’ll be safe and warm and loved, and nothing it better than the feeling of knowing that, in a few hours, she’ll get to wake up with him all over again.


End file.
